Does He Love Me?
by journey maker
Summary: Tea and Seto are happily married or so she thought. rated for language, violence and adult situations. Please read and review I'm changing the rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Tea sat in their bedroom getting ready for the dinner party that she and Seto were going to and as she looked into the mirror at her reflection she thought to herself "Does he really love me?"

Seto came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and he walked up behind his wife and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and whispered "You're so beautiful tonight." Then he walked over to his closet and he took out his favorite dinner suit and put it on. He walked back to where Tea was sitting and he reached into his coat pocket and took out a black box and he said "Here's a little something that I thought would go great with that outfit you're wearing."

Tea opened it up and inside she found a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings and tears filled her eyes as she mentally reprimanded herself for thinking that Seto was seeing someone else, Seto took the necklace and put it on her as she put on the earrings and then she looked up at him and she whispered "Seto these are just beautiful, thanks for giving them to me."

He smiled at her and then he said "I have to go talk to Roland about what time we have to leave." Then he was gone and she sat there looking at the beautiful necklace and matching earrings and then she got up and stepping into her favorite heels she got her black bag and wrap and walked downstairs to find Seto so that they could leave. What she found or rather heard broke her heart but being the lady that she was she was going to give Seto the courtesy of telling her what the phone call was about and who it was that he called.

Seto came out of the den and he smiled as he saw her and then he said "Roland is outside waiting for us, we should leave now." He didn't say on word about the phone call and now she was getting really worried but she never let him know.

They arrived at the home of Sherman and Nancy Murdock and as Roland pull up near the door and as he got out to open the door and he offered her his hand and as they got out, Seto said "We'll probably be here for about one hour so be ready to take us home." Roland nodded that he understood and then Seto offered her his arm and they walked into the beautiful house and Nancy was there to welcome them.

"Tea and Seto, its good to see two friendly faces" then she laughed as she showed them to the room where everyone was and as they found a very nice table he pulled out her chair and as she sat down he bent over and whispered into her ear "I'll go get us some of that punch that Nancy's been raving about."

Tea sat there looking around at all the people who was there and then Seto was back with a glass of punch for her and he said "I have to go talk to Sherman about something." Then he was gone.

Nancy came over and she sat down and she said "I hate these damn parties but being that Sherman is the owner of Domino Hotel well we have to either have these parties or go to someone's home." She noticed how quiet her friend was and she asked Tea "What's wrong and don't tell me nothing because I know you better then you know yourself."

Tears filled Tea's eyes and she looked at her friend and then she said "This is just between us understood?

Nancy nodded that she agreed and then Tea said "I think that Seto is cheating on me but I have no proof."

Nancy looked at Tea and she so wanted to tell her what she knew but she promised her husband never to bring up that subject, because when Seto wants his wife to know then he'll have to tell her not you.

Nancy then said "Tea, how can you even think that when Seto comes home every night and it's you that he lays beside and it's you that he makes love to."

Tea blushed and then she wiped away the tears that blurred her vision and then Grace the head housekeeper announced "Dinner is ready, please will all of you take your seats while the staff brings out the food."

Seto came back and as he sat down next to her, Tea forgot all about that stupid little thing that was bothering her because Seto was so attentive to her the rest of the night. When dinner was over, Sherman announced "Ladies I have to steal your husbands for a couple of hours."

Seto kissed her cheek and then he got up and left to go join the other men in the library. Nancy came over to where Tea was and she said "Come join the other wives as we gossip about the women who aren't here tonight."

Tea laughed as she got up and she followed Nancy to the living room where all the wives were sitting and there she noticed a younger woman sitting beside Ishizu Ishtar and she went over and said "Ishizu how are you doing?"

Ishizu smiled at Tea and she said "My legs are getting better. I want to introduce my best friends daughter who is staying with us while her parents are on their second honeymoon. Charity Desmond I'd like you to meet one of my best friends, this is Tea Kaiba."

Tea held out her hand and Charity shook it and she said "It's nice to meet you." Then Tea sat down next to Ishizu and they talked about the Grand Opening of the Museum that was going to happen next month and how Seto was hosting the dinner party for the opening.

Charity sat there not knowing what to do or say, she was the other woman who was seeing Seto and they were so in love. She had met Seto when he was in Tokyo taking care of some business and her father was meeting with him and Seto was invited to come to their home for dinner and well one thing led to another and one night when she and Seto were out to dinner they ended up in the back seat of the limo and he was making love to her and telling her that she was the only woman for her.

Now all she wanted to do was go home and cry because she didn't really want to break up their marriage but he told her that they weren't in love anymore but from what she saw tonight he was still in love with his wife.

For some reason Tea felt that somehow this young woman was the one that her husband was seeing and all she wanted to do was go home so that she didn't have to think about when he would come to her and tell her that they were through and that he wanted a divorce.

Tea began to feel sick to her stomach and Nancy showed her where the nearest bathroom was and she got in there just in time, Tea threw up several times and she just wanted to leave. When she got out, Nancy noticed how she looked and she went to get Seto and as she told him that his wife needed to get home because she was sick, he called Roland and told him and as Roland took her home Tea cried because she thought that she knew what was causing her sickness, she was going to have their first child.

Roland helped her out of the limo and when she started to get dizzy he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom and when he laid her on the bed he wanted to go back there and beat the hell out of Seto for leaving her alone but instead he said "If you need anything just call."

Tea thanked him and when he left she cried herself to sleep not knowing what the future meant for her and their unborn child.

After Tea left to go home, Seto found Charity and they went outside and he held her in his arms and whispered "I'm going to tell Tea tomorrow that I want a divorce and then we can be together for the rest of our lives."

Charity stood there with her head on Seto's chest and she never wanted to let him go and she hoped no prayed that he was telling her the truth that he was going to tell his wife and then they could go to Europe and get married.

Soon it was time for her to leave with Ishizu and after she was gone, Seto took out his phone and he dialed a number and he said "I'll be right over, I can hardly wait to hold you in my arms and make mad passionate love to you."

The male voice on the other end of the phone said "Hurry I need you so badly."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Seto left the Murdock's home he went directly to the home of his lover and as he knocked on the door and waited for him to answer Seto looked around to make sure that no one saw him and then he door opened and there stood Bakura with a smile on his face and he said "Come in my little uke, I'm so lonely and only you can fill that loneliness."

Seto entered the home of Bakura and as the door closed he was engulfed in the strong arms of the man that brought him such happiness and then Bakura said "Go to the bedroom and change and I'll be right there."

Seto went to the bedroom and as he took off his clothes and he put on the black leather thong and buckled the collar around his neck, the door opened and there stood Bakura with a tray and on that tray was several different kinds of lube and a pair of handcuffs and a whip. Bakura then said "On the bed and get ready to service your master."

Back at the Manor, Tea had taken a pregnancy test and it said "Positive" and she sat there crying because she was terrified to tell Seto about her possible pregnancy in case their marriage was in jeopardy because her biggest fear that Seto would try to take their child from her. Tea then picked up the phone and called Nancy and said "I need the name of a gynecologist."

Nancy closed her eyes and then she told her "I know of a good one and she will be very discrete her name is Janice Keller and then she gave Tea her number and then she asked "Are you still worried that Seto is cheating on you?"

Tea swallowed and then she said "He never came home last night and he never bothered to call and tell me he wouldn't be home till later. I have to go now and call this doctor and make an appointment."

Nancy prayed that somehow Seto would learn that his wife was the best thing that happened to him and forget that other woman. She then went downstairs to talk to her husband and as she walked into the library he was on the phone with his brother and she heard Sherman say "I hope that he knows what he's doing because this could all blow up in his face and several people will be devastated by what he's doing."

Nancy made enough noise that to let her husband know that she was coming into the room and then Sherman hung up the phone and he turned around and smiled at her and then he said "My love how about if we go out to breakfast and then I'll take you shopping."

Nancy smiled at him the one man whom she loved so very much and she thanked God everyday that Sherman choice her to become the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They never had any children but then they agreed that someday they could see about adopting a child but right now they were happier to be just together alone to love each other. She smiled at him and then she said "I'd love to go to breakfast with you and I know exactly where I want to go and shop at."

Sherman laughed and when Nancy turned to go upstairs to get changed, he wondered what the hell had gotten into Seto that would cause him to not only cheat on Tea with some young bitch but to also turn to some man for sexual pleasures? He shrugged his shoulders and then he went to tell Charles that they would be needing the limo to go to town.

Tea called Dr. Keller's Office and made an appointment and then she hung up the phone and she called Mai to see if she could join her for breakfast?

Mai was happy to hear from Tea and as she told her "I'd love to have breakfast and then we could get caught up with that was happening not only in their lives but the lives of their friends."

Tea then took a shower and got changed and she went downstairs to talk to Roland and she asked him "Could you take me to Miss Valentines home and then talk us to town?" Roland smiled at her and he told her "Just let me know when you want to leave and I'll be ready."

Roland also knew that Seto was being unfaithful to this beautiful lady and when Roland tried to talk to him about it, Seto told him to mind his own damn business and keep his nose out of theirs. Roland then closed his eyes and he said "I hope that you know what the hell you're doing, because that beautiful woman you married is about to leave your ass."

Back at Bakura's, he had handcuffed Seto to the bed and then he climbed onto the bed naked and as he knelt over Seto's face he said "Open your damn mouth and suck on my cock and don't stop till you bring me to an orgasm." Then he shoved his cock into Seto's mouth and as he sucked on it Bakura groaned and cried out Seto's name as he shot his essence into Seto's mouth and down his throat. Seto loved being dominated by Bakura it brought him to a higher realm of sexual pleasure then making love to either Charity or his wife Tea.

After Seto sucked off Bakura then he undid the handcuffs and he ordered Seto to get onto his knees and Bakura used one of the tubes of lube and he prepped Seto and he shoved his cock into Seto's anus and as he rode Seto like dog in heat he kept saying "Tell me that you want this more then you want to have sex with those bitches." Seto yelled out what Bakura said and then when Bakura felt his orgasm coming on he reached under Seto and took his cock into his hand and he started masturbating him till he shot come all over his own chest and in Bakura's hand as Bakura shot his come into Seto's anus. They both yelled out each others name as they reached their orgasm.

When Mai and Tea walked into their favorite restaurant they sat at their table and after they ordered their meal Mai looked at her friend and she said "Alright what's wrong?"

Tea looked at Mai and tear began to fall from her eyes and then she softly said "I think that Seto's cheating on me."

Mai handed her a tissue and she then asked "Do you have any real evidence as to what you're saying?"

Tea shook her head no but then she wiped her eyes and she then said "Seto hasn't touched me sexually for the last two months and before we were always making love two to three times a day, what else am I to think?"

Mai took hold of Tea's hand and then she said "Alright I know someone that you can talk to and he can follow Seto around and take pictures and then maybe you can get enough evidence to use against him."

Tea didn't want to hurt him but she really needed to know what was going on because now there was a child who was going to be born and she vowed that Seto wouldn't ever take her child from her. Tea the said "Alright talk to your friend but I want this person to know that any photos that he takes won't be used to blackmail Seto and if this person tries to do that I will sue him for all the money I can and I will even make his life a living hell."

Mai nodded that she understood and then the waiter brought their food and they started eating and for the first time since she discovered that she might be pregnant she was starved and she ate everything on her plate and then Mai said "Tea if I didn't know I'd say that you're pregnant."

Tea blushed and the Mai laughed out loud and she said "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Tea told her about the appointment she had with the doctor and she's find out for sure if she was going to have a baby.

Mai clapped her hands and then she said "You call me when you find out please."

After they ate, they walked to the Mall and they went into a baby store and Tea walked around and looked at all the precious things that they had for babies and tears filled her eyes and she thought how that if Seto was cheating on her that he'd never be able to come with her to do any of the shopping for their child.

They looked around for awhile longer and then Tea got tired and she called and asked Roland to please come and take them home. Roland got there and as he droved Mai to her home he then drove Tea back to the Manor and when they got the Manor he noticed that Tea was acting different and he was worried but he didn't have the right to ask her about it and he hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh (_I've changed the rating to M.)_

Chapter Three

As Bakura and Seto laid in each other arms after their little fuck fest Bakura said "When are you going to tell that bitch you're married to about us?"

Seto closed his eyes and then he said "As soon as I get home I'll let Tea know that I want a divorce and since she signed the Pre-Nuptial Agreement she can't touch any of my money she can only have what I bought her and well she won't get much for that." Seto had a tear run down his face as he lied to Bakura but he couldn't let anyone know about them it could destroy everything that he had built and he wasn't going to do that no even for the best fuck he ever had.

After they showered and they both got dressed Seto kissed Bakura one more time and then he left and got into his car and drove to the Manor. As he drove there he made up some story why he didn't get home last night and being the Tea loved him so she'd buy anything he said.

When he walked into the Manor something was wrong and he ran upstairs and went into their bedroom and he found a note from Tea. It read:

Seto:

I'm not feeling well so I've gone to the doctor will be home later.

Love,

Tea

He put the note down and let out the breath that he'd been holding and he went back downstairs and went to the den and turned on the computer and started doing business that he'd put off when he went to see Bakura. As he was typing he heard the front door open and he stopped typing and went to see what was wrong with his wife.

Tea saw him and she put on her best smile as he walked up to her and he said "Are you alright?"

She lied when she said "It's just the flu and the doctor said that I was to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids and have soups to eat."

He went to hold her and she side stepped and said "I've got to go to the bathroom" She ran to the bathroom and was instantly sick and when she came out she said "I'd better get to bed and Seto till I'm better I think that you'd better sleep in the guest bedroom so you don't catch what I've got."

Seto not knowing what was really wrong nodded his head and he said "That would be good idea, and then he said I hope you get to feeling better."

Tea thanked him as she made her way to the kitchen and spoke to Greta about her new diet just until she got to feeling better and Greta smiled and said "I'll make you some soup and you can have a big glass of Apple Juice."

Tea thanked her and went upstairs to change her clothes into something a little less constricting and then she went back to the kitchen and she ate the soup and drank the juice and she thanked Greta for the delicious soup and then she went back upstairs and laid down and took a nap.

Mai called the one person she knew who would be very discrete when he followed Seto around and took pictures for Tea and when he heard her voice he smiled and said "Well, Mai how the hell are you?"

She talked to him for a little while then she told him why she was really calling and he agreed to do it because he not only loved Mai but Tea was a good friend and he didn't want to see her get hurt. "Alright I'll start tomorrow and Mai if I do find out that he's cheating on her and some of the pictures are a little shocking do I show them to you first?"

Mai said "Please do because she thinks that she's pregnant and I won't let anything upset her at all. I want that bastard's head on a plate and I want it there now."

Valon knew better then to make Mai really angry because she had a way of hurting you and he didn't want that to happen to him. Then Mai said "Money is no object and please find something out on that bastard."

Valon said "If there's anything to find you know that I'll find it and I'll call you when I've found out anything."

After Seto was done with the business at hand he turned off the computer and went upstairs to get some of his clothes and took them to the guest bedroom and when he was through he stood there looking down on Tea and he softly said "Tea I have to go out for a little while, Sherman called and he needs me to look over some financial papers on a business he's thinking of acquiring."

She opened her eyes and smiled and said "Say hello to Nancy for me" and then she turned over and went back to sleep.

When he left the room and closed the door she started to cry because she did really love him even if he was cheating on her. Then she touched the spot where their baby was growing and she whispered "It's just you and me now little one." She wiped the tears from her face and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Seto went to the guest bedroom and showered and got dressed and then he picked up his car keys and went downstairs and he found Roland and he said "I've got to go see Sherman about some business deal I'll be back later tonight, and Tea is resting upstairs she says that she's got the flu and until she's feeling better I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom."

Seto went out the door, got into his car and left for his rendezvous with Charity. They were going to meet at the park and then he was going to drive to the little house he owned and there they would make love till it was time for him to go home.

He saw her sitting there and when she saw him she got up and ran to meet him and she said "Seto I want to be with you all the time, have you talked to your wife about us yet?"

As he held her in his arms he lied when he said "She's really very sick with the flu and when she's better I promise that I'll tell her and then we can fly to Europe and get married."

Charity smiled up at him as she kissed him and then they got into the car and he drove to the place that was like their little love nest.

Neither of them knew that someone was taking pictures of their meeting and Valon was so mad that this bastard was not only cheating on Tea but he was using that young lady like a cheap whore in the process. He then got on his bike and followed Seto's car and as they went inside the little house he sat down to wait for Seto to take the young lady home and then who knew where he was going from there.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Valon followed Seto as they left the house and he took the young lady to the park where she got out and she walked to a car and she got in and drove off. Seto then went home and he stayed there for the rest of the day.

Valon shot a picture of the license plate of the young ladies car hoping that maybe one of this friends at the Police Department could do him a favor and find out who this young lady is. Then he went home to develop the pictures and then he called Mai.

Tea woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and when she answered it she heard Nancy's voice and she was saying "This week-end is our seventh Anniversary and we're having a party and I was wondering if you and Seto could come help us celebrate?"

Tea remembered that Seto said something about having to meet with Sherman and Tea said to Nancy "Could you ask Seto for me since he's there talking to Sherman."

Nancy looked at the phone and then she said "Tea are you alright? Seto isn't here Sherman is outside with the gardener's telling them what he wants the grounds to look like for our party."

Tea blinked and then she said "I guess I heard him wrong, anyway I'll talk to him when he gets home and I'll call you back."

Tea laid the phone down and then she got up and went and took a shower and changed clothes and went downstairs to talk to Greta about dinner and that's when the door opened and Seto walked in and Tea could tell that he was with that other woman again but she didn't say one word she just kept walking. Seto went upstairs to the guest room and showered and changed clothes and went downstairs to see how Tea was feeling.

When he went into the kitchen he found her laughing at something that Greta had said and when he went to kiss Tea on the cheek she moved away from him and then she said "We need to talk about something, can we go to the den and talk?" She then walked out of the kitchen with Seto following her.

When he closed the door Tea stood by the desk and then she said "I think that you owe me an explanation as to where you were today and whom you were with."

Seto looked at her and then he said "I don't care for the tone of your voice and if your accusing me of cheating then you better have proof!"

Tea then looked directly at her and she said "Seto I'm your wife and I think that it gives me the right to question where you were just now and who you were with and don't you dare tell me that you were with Sherman because I happen to know that you haven't been there since the other night."

Seto walked over to where she was standing and he stood directly in front of her and then he said "You're my wife and I love you, why would you think that I'm cheating on you?"

Tea had had enough and she took a deep breath and then she said "So you claim to love me yet you haven't touched me once in two months and when I try to touch you when we are in bed you turn away and tell me that you're to tired. I'm not stupid, I know that you're having sex with someone else and I want to know who she is."

Seto then closed his eyes and he said "I'm not going to stand here and listen to your ranting about some other woman." Then he left the den and went upstairs the the guest room and when he closed the door he knew that sooner or later he'd have to tell her about Charity but he'd never tell her about his other lover.

Valon got the pictures developed and he then called Mai and told her what he discovered and she said "Let me see the pictures before you let Tea see them, I don't want her hurt."

When Valon got to Mai's he handed her the pictures and she gasped and then she said "I know her, the woman in this picture with Seto she's staying with Ishizu till her parents come back from their honeymoon. I wonder what he's promised her to get her to have an affair with him?"

Mai then turned to Valon and she said "Could you please follow him around for the rest of the week and see if he meets with anyone else."

Valon then took the pictures from Mai and he kissed her cheek and said "Alright but just for the week. I have to be ready to leave to go to Australia to attend some affair that Alister is having."

Mai smiled at him and then he left and when he got home he called Tea's private phone number and when she answered he said "I have some pictures that I took of Seto and someone else, where do I send them?"

Tea then wiped away a tear and she then said "I'll meet you tomorrow at the Arcade and you can give them to me there."

Then the phone went dead and Tea stood there staring at it as if it were a snake and it just bit her. How could he be so brazen as to deny having an affair with some other woman? Well tomorrow she'd have all the proof she'd need and then she'd ask him again." She went upstairs and laid on the bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Seto was completely shaken after his conversation with Tea and he knew that there was only thing he could do, so he picked up his cell phone and he called Charity and this is what he told her "We have to stop seeing each other for awhile at least until the divorce is final. Tea has her suspicions that you could be the other woman and I don't want you involved in this so until it's over we can't see each other."

Charity felt so sorry for Seto because he was in a loveless marriage to a bitch who won't let him have a divorce and now he has to fight to keep not only his money but his dignity until after the divorce is finalized.

Seto then quietly said "I love you so very much, but until all of this is over you need to forget about me and go on with your life."

Charity wiped away a tear as she said "My love I miss you when we're not together but I will learn to endure without you till your marriage to that bitch is over and then we will be together for the end of time."

Seto heard the click and knew that she hung up the phone and then he sat down on the bed and he silently vowed "I will give up all that I had but I will never give up my love for him. He is my world and I can't live without his love."

Tea put her hand on her belly above the spot where their child lay growing and she softly said "He might cheat on me but he will never take my child from me. I swear here and now that I will make him pay for all the hell he has put me through."

Across town the man that Seto has been seeing isn't feeling very well and he's gone to see a friend of his who is a doctor and they ran several tests on him and he now has to wait to find out the results of those tests...

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Bakura sat in the Doctors Office when the Doctor told him "You have full blown AIDS and you have about two months to live."

Bakura just sat there not believing what he was hearing and then the Doctor asked him "Do you have any idea who might of infected you?"

Bakura thought back fifteen years ago to the day he was raped by the man in the alley near where he use to live and he told the Doctor "I don't really know."

Then he got up and left the Office and didn't stop walking till he got home and then he called his brother Ryou and said "Can I come home, I have something that I have to talk to you about."

Ryou heard the worry in his brothers voice and Ryou said "Come home this is where you belong not there in Domino." So then as the tears fell down his face Bakura said "I'll be on the next flight out of here."

Bakura then started packing his things and he stopped and then he picked up the phone and he call Seto on his private number and when Seto answered Bakura said "I have to leave town and go to England because my younger brother is deathly sick and he wants me there. I'm leaving in one hour and I'll call when I get there and I'll be able to tell you when I will be returning to Domino."

Seto felt the tears fill his eyes as he heard what Bakura was saying but he also knew that when it really matters Bakura's brother meant more then their relationship so he told him "I hope that your brother gets better and let me know when you get there."

Valon met with Tea at the Arcade and he gave her the envelope that contained the photo's of Seto and the other woman and when Tea saw who it was she was furious with Seto but she felt bad for the young lady because Seto probably lied to her just to get into her pants and that she didn't mean anything to him just like she never meant anything to him at all. She thanked Valon for the pictures and when he told her "This is all I can do for you because I have to get to Australia as soon as I can."

She got back to the Manor and she found Seto in the kitchen talking to Greta and when she came into the room he smiled at her and she nodded that she saw him but then she asked Greta if she could get some Iced Tea and some of her great salad?"

Greta smiled at her and she went and got Tea some salad and some of her fresh Ice Tea and Tea sat there and ate every bit of it and then she thanked her and went upstairs to her room.

Seto was feeling lonely because he had to stop seeing Charity and now Bakura was leaving town and so he climbed the stairs and he knocked on Tea's door and when she opened it he said "Would you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Tea knew that something wasn't right and so she said "I'm not feeling so well tonight so I'll have to pass but thanks for offering to take me out to dinner." Then she tried to close the door but Seto pushed on it and then he said "Can't we try to get our marriage back on the right track again?"

Tea looked at him and she said "Please let go of the door. Seto you made your bed now sleep in it but we will never be able to go back to where we use to be before you decided to cheat on me."

Seto looked at her and the he said "Tea I know that I really screwed up badly but I want to make it up to you. Can we at least go somewhere and talk?"

Tea closed her eyes as she remembered seeing the photo's that Valon showed her and she said "Why don't you go talk to that young lady that you've been fucking behind my back, maybe she'll be more understanding the I can ever be." She slammed the door in his face and locked the door and went over and sat on the bed and started crying. Crying for all the wonderful times she had when they were first married and then she touched her stomach over the place where their baby was growing and she knew then and there that she could never forgive him or take him back again.

Seto went to his bedroom and he laid on the bed and he started to cry because he knew that he'd been a total bastard for cheating on her in the first place but he didn't feel the same about Tea as he did when they were first married and then about two months ago he started seeing Bakura and he brought out things in Seto that he never knew that he had and he knew that he'd never be able to live without him. Seto fell asleep wanting to be with Bakura but he was gone and now he was so alone.

Bakura arrived at his brothers home and as Ryou opened the door he knew that something was terribly wrong with his brother. As Bakura entered Ryou's home he looked at Ryou and then he said "Can we please sit down, I have something to tell you."

When Bakura was done telling Ryou what had happened and Ryou was crying because he knew that he was going to lose his only brother and he said "You really need to talk to a friend of my who is a Doctor and a specialist in diagnosing people who have been affected with HIV."

Bakura agree to that to this Doctor even though he knew that it was hopeless. Ryou then suggested that they get something to eat and then Bakura needed to get some rest.

The next day Ryou took Bakura to see a Doctor Phillip Mitchell and after he ran a lot of tests he said "I will have the results in two days, but if what you've told me was the truth and that this doctor told you that you only had two months to live the we will have to find something that can make your life a little more manageable till the end."

They went back to Ryou's and Bakura went to get some rest while Ryou prayed that his brother would get better soon. Ryou remembered the day that Bakura came home and he was a real mess. He had been beaten till he was almost dead and then there was the proof that he had been viciously raped over and over and that the man responsible had later on died and was found in an alleyway. There wasn't anything about what condition the man's body was in but now Ryou dialed a number for a close friend and he asked Richard "Is there anyway you can get into the files of that David Kimball and see what he died of?"

When Richard called Ryou back he said "I'm sorry but that man died from AIDS and it was horrible the condition of his body."

Ryou thanked him and then he hung up the phone and when he found out what had killed David he knew that Bakura was going to die too.

Tea had gone to see Dr. Keller and after she had examined Tea she said "Your pregnancy is progressing along beautifully and I'd say that you're about four months along. I want you to take these vitamins for both you and your baby and now I want you to get dressed and go out to the lady at the desk and make another appointment for next month. If you have an questions feel free to call my Office and I'll answer any questions you have."

It has been about one month since Bakura has been gone and Seto is really a mess because he doesn't have anyone he can have sex with so he has started servicing himself more and more but it still isn't the same as having Bakura fuck him and he really wanted Bakura to come home.

Bakura was really a very sick man and Ryou hand to put him in a hospice home because it was just to hard for him to take care of his brother but he was there everyday to spend time with him. It was getting harder and harder for Ryou to see his once strong brother reduced to the man laying on the bed dying.

Ryou was going through some of Bakura's things when he found a piece of paper with Seto's name on it and he opened it up and there was Bakura's handwriting and it said "In case of my death I want Seto Kaiba to be informed of how I died."

Ryou wiped away the tears that blurred his vision and he reached of the phone and then he thought it would be safer if he e-mailed this man, so he found more papers and on one of them he found Seto's e-mail address and he went to his computer and he e-mailed Seto this note.

Dear Mr. Kaiba:

My name is Ryou and I'm Bakura's younger brother and I'm sending you this to inform you that Bakura is dying for the effects of AIDS that he contacted fifteen years ago. I don't know if you and my brother were ever intimate or not but if you were then go get yourself tested as soon as possible. I will keep you informed as to Bakura's condition and please let me know if you need anything.

Ryou.

When Seto got the e-mail he nearly fell off his chair and he read it over and over hoping no praying that what he read was the truth. He started crying because he knew that if Bakura was sick then he'd probably have it too and then he thought about Charity and he got so sick that he ran and threw up over and over thinking that he had infected her with this horrible disease.

He reached out and picked up the phone and called his own doctor and made an appointment to see him and find out if he too had gotten AIDS.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

_Right now Seto was running on stupidity instead of using what brains God gave him when he went to see his doctor to get examined to make sure if he too had gotten AIDS from being with Bakura._

As Doctor Chesterfield was examining Seto he could tell that he was under a lot of stress because his blood pressure was a little high and when he asked him about it well Seto looked like he was about to burst into a million pieces. "Seto what is the reason you came to see me today?" The doctor asked him.

"I need to know if I've been exposed to HIV but someone that I've been intimate with." Seto told him.

Chesterfield was the same doctor who treated Seto for the terrible wounds he'd receive from Gozaburo so he knew if Seto was telling him the truth or not and right now he was telling the truth.

Chesterfield ordered several different blood tests and it was to be kept quiet whose blood that was being tested. Then he went on to physically examine Seto and what he found bothered him a lot was the answers to the questions he was asking Seto and all he could do was pray that Seto was wrong and that he didn't in get infected.

Chesterfield then asked Seto "Did you have sex with your wife while you were seeing this other person and if so then she needs to get in here and get tested immediately."

Seto did tell the truth when he said "My wife and I are having marital problems and I haven't been sleeping with her since I started seeing this other person, in fact my wife won't let me near her since she found out that I'm been unfaithful to her."

Chesterfield then went on to ask "Has there been anyone else that you've slept with since you've been with this other person?"

Seto did something that he'd never done before, he lied to his doctor when he said "No there hasn't been anyone else."

Then Chesterfield said "You have to be very honest with your family and tell then what you fear so that when the times comes your illness won't scare then and they'll be kind of prepared for the worse."

Seto got dressed when the Doctor left the room and he sat there and cried because he was so terrified what Mokuba, Roland, Greta and especially what Tea would think of him when he had to be honest and tell them that he thinks he might have AIDS. Then there was the fear of telling Charity and telling her that she might of contacted HIV from having sex with him. God, he just couldn't deal with all of this now, not until he found out if any of this was real and he did have AIDS.

Tea was out with Mai and they were buying things for the baby and they ran into Yugi and Yami and they told them about what Yugi found out about Bakura from his younger brother whom Yugi had gotten acquainted with while they were in England, Bakura had been infected with the HIV virus and he now had full blown AIDS and he was dying from it.

Both Tea and Mai were sorry for what had happened to Bakura and they asked Yugi to send please let Ryou know how sorry they are that his brother is so sick.

Yugi smiled at them and then Yami said "Who's going to have the baby?"

Mai pointed at Tea and then she said "She and Seto are going to be parents in a little over four months."

_Yami mentally cautioned Yugi not to say a word to Tea about what else __they had learned from Ryou and Yugi agreed not to say a thing to her._

Yugi then said "I bet that Seto is so happy that he's going to be a daddy?"

Tea didn't want anyone to know about her marriage so she lied when she told them "Yes, Seto is so excited."

Yami could tell that she didn't want to talk anymore, so he said "Yugi and I have to go and get something for Solomon, it's been great seeing you both and give Seto a hug for us and tell him that we're happy about the baby." Then they walked off and went to get the item that Solomon wanted.

Tea sat down and then she looked up at Mai and she said "I have to tell Seto about the baby but I'm terrified that he'll say that he's going to petition the court for full custody of our child and I won't let him do that."

Mai then touched her hand and she said "Listen just go talk to him and if he does get all demanding the show him the photos and tell him that you'll bring this up in court if he doesn't back off."

Tea had tears running down her face and Mai gave her a tissue then they walked outside and Roland opened the door to the limo and he drove Mai home first then he took Tea to the Manor.

When he pulled into the driveway Roland noticed that Seto was just getting home too and when he opened the door for Tea to get out how strained their relationship was and it really bothered him because he loved them both.

When they all got inside, Tea turned to Seto and she said "Please can we talk about something that is really important?"

Seto nodded and they both walked into the den and when he closed the door she said "I'm four months pregnant."

Seto sat down on the chair when she said that and he started to weep and that really freaked Tea out.

"Seto what the hell is going on?" She demanded to know.

Seto then wiped his face and he looked at her with tear stained eyes and he said "I just got word that a very dear friend of mine is dying and well I guess with the news about you being pregnant and what I learned about my friend well it was to much for me. Please forgive me for crying like a baby."

Tea went over to where he was sitting and she said "There's nothing to forgive, when you get word that your friend is dying well you have the right to cry."

Then she tried to touch his face and he stood up and said "I have to go take care of some business."

Then he was gone leaving her standing there not know what the hell just happened.

Two days later Seto got the call that would change his life forever and he would then have to face the people that he loved and tell them the truth and pray that they don't turn their backs on him.

Dr. Chesterfield said "I need you to come into the Office this afternoon, I got the results back from the blood work I sent to be tested."

Seto got dressed and went downstairs and he told Roland "I have to go out for a little while and please don't disturb Tea just let her rest."

Then he walked out the door got into his car and drove to the doctors Office and that's when his world fell completely apart.

Dr. Chesterfield was sitting behind his desk when the Nurse showed Seto into the Office and when he sat down the doctor said "Seto you have AIDS and it's bad. I don't really know how long you have but I'm going to send you to a specialist that I know in America who can probably tell you."

Seto closed his eyes and then he began to cry and before to long he was sobbing like a baby because he knew that he'd never see his child grow up and then there was the fear that everyone he loved would hate him and condemn him for what happened. How did he get into such a mess? Why was he being punished for just loving someone?

Seto stood up and he thanked the doctor for all he did for him and he took the paper with the name and address of the doctor in New York and he left the Office and went directly to Kaiba Corp. and as he closed the door to his Office he called the Airlines and made arrangements for him to be on the next flight out of Domino going to New York in America. Seto sat there looking out the window wishing that he fucked not only his life but the lives of Tea, their unborn child and especially the life of Charity.

Seto took out some paper and he started writing a letter to Tea and then he'd write one to Charity. Tears fell from his eyes and he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to say and how was he going to explain to Tea why he cheated on her in the first place and then there was Charity what the hell could he say to take back what he has condemned her to, a life of uncertainty of not knowing if she has AIDS too.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto sat at his desk staring at the piece of paper in front of him and then he picked up a pen and he started writing the letter to be delivered to Tea upon his departure from Domino.

When he finished the letter he put it into an envelope and addressed it to Tea, and then he started the letter to Charity to also be delivered to her upon his departure from Domino. When he was done with both letters he looked out the window and then he picked up the phone and he dialed the number to the school that Mokuba was attending and as he waited for someone to answer he wiped tears from his face as he thought what he was going to say to the one person he loved above all others, his younger brother.

Seto spoke to the Dean of the Prep School that Mokuba was attending and he told him "My name is Seto Kaiba and I need to talk to my brother Mokuba it is an emergency please."

Mokuba's voice came on the phone and he worriedly said "Seto what's wrong?"

Tears streamed down his face as Seto tried to find the words to tell his brother good-bye but he couldn't find the right words to use so he said "Mokie, I've got to go to America to have some tests done by a specialist that Dr. Chesterfield recommenced and I'll be gone for a few weeks. I didn't want you to worry if you called the Manor and Tea or someone else told you that I wasn't there.

I want to tell you that you are one hell of a brother and oh yeah, you're going to be an Uncle in about five months. Tea's pregnant and we're so very happy about it. Listen I have to go now and board my flight so I'll call when I get there and Mokie I love you with all my heart."

Mokuba knew that something was really wrong but he also knew never to question his brother so all he could say was "Wow an Uncle I can hardly wait. Then he said Seto I love you too big brother."

Then the line went dead and Mokuba had to go back to class but he was going to call Tea the first chance he got to find out what was really going on.

Seto took both envelopes with him and on the way to the Airport he stopped at the Fed X building near the Airport and he went inside and he said "I want both these letters delivered tomorrow morning." Then he paid the man what he owed and left to go to the Airport and when he was aboard the flight to New York he closed his eyes and prayed that God would forgive him for all that hell he had or was going to put all the people in his life through.

The next morning there was a delivery at the Ishtar residence and Ishizu signed for it and she called to Charity that she had a package downstairs. Charity came downstairs and she took the package and went to the living room and opened it and inside she found a letter and it was from Seto. She opened it and as she read the letter tears fell onto the paper and when she was done she let the letter fall to the floor and she fainted. That's how Ishizu found her and she called out to Shadi for help then she picked up the letter and this is what she read:

To Charity:

When you get this letter I will no longer be in Domino. I'm leaving to go to another country to be seen by a specialist so that he can tell me how much longer I have to live.

I've hurt so many people and I'm so very sorry but I really did something so devastating to you and I wish to God that I could take it back.

While I was with you I was seeing someone else and he was the one that was like the other part of me. We were so alike that it was scary. Well the reason for this letter is to let you know that while I was seeing this man he had already infected me with the HIV virus and I gave it to you not knowing that I did.

Charity please go to a doctor and get tested as soon as possible because I pray that you never get this horrible disease. I already have AIDS but my doctor couldn't tell me how long I have to live so that's why I've left Domino to find out.

I never meant to hurt you this way and I regret doing it. My wife knows about us and I'm sure that she'll leave you alone and I need to know that you won't bother her it's not her fault this happened it's all mine and I don't have the guts to face either of you and tell you this.

Please go have yourself tested as soon as possible and I pray that you'll be alright.

Love,

Seto.

Ishizu cried out and when Shadi and Odeon came into the room they found Charity had fainted and Ishizu was crying as she held onto a letter. When Odeon finally was able to get it away from her and he read it he wanted to find Kaiba and kill him but they had more pressing things to attend to. They had to get Charity to a doctor right away and have her tested.

There was a knock at the door of the Manor and Roland answered it and there stood a Fed X driver and he had a package for Tea Kaiba and Roland sighed for it and then he took it upstairs and he knocked on Tea's bedroom door and when she opened it he said "You have a package."

She reached for it but then something made her stop and then she said "Would you please read it to me?"

Roland went into her bedroom and she sat on the bed as he opened the package and he found a letter from Seto and he really didn't want to read something that might be between a husband and a wife so Tea called downstairs and asked Greta to come upstairs to her room she needed her help.

When Greta entered Tea's room she found Roland standing there with some kind of letter in his hand and he handed it to Greta and Tea asked her "Would you please read that letter to me. Greta opened the envelope and as she took out the letter she began to read:

To My Darling Wife:

By the time you get this letter I will be gone and I won't be coming home. I have been a bastard to you and I'm so ashamed of myself for what I've done to not only you but to our marriage. When we first got married I was so happy but then something happened and I started straying from you and it has nothing to do with you it's all my fault.

I was cheating on you with another woman but that's not the worse part, I started seeing another man and well we got really involved with each other and well to make a long story short I contacted AIDS from making love to this man. He's in England with his brother and he's dying which is what will happen to me too I just don't know how long I have.

I regret everything that I did to you and to our marriage but the worse of it is that I won't be here to witness the birth of our child and I pray that you will please tell our child that I wanted to see him or her grow up and that I love not only him or her but their mother and I always will.

I have made arrangements that the pre-nup is dismissed and that you and Mokuba will split all the assets from selling Kaiba Corp. and from the bank accounts that I have not only there in Domino but in several different countries so you'll never have to work in order to give our child the best live they can have.

Tea I can't ask you to forgive me but could you say a prayer for me when you get the word of my death? I love you so very much even if I didn't show you that love.

Love Always,

Seto.

No one said one word and then tears ran down her face as she said "That no good bastard who the hell did he thing that he was. He's not only gave himself a death sentence but he's sentenced that poor young woman to one too. His child will be born never knowing who his father is and on my God what about Mokuba?"

Now Roland and Greta were holding each other and they were in shock then when Tea started damning Seto it brought them out of their initial shock and Roland said "I'm going to call Tokyo and ask that Mokuba be sent back here because of a family emergency and then I'll fly there and bring him home."

Tea sat there looking at that damn letter and she wanted to get her hand on Seto and rip him apart but then she felt the movement of their child and she settled down and she touched her belly and she whispered "Your daddy might not be here when you're born but your Uncle Mokuba will be along with Roland and Greta and I promise that you'll know who your father is and that he did love you very much.

Seto arrived in New York and he is in a taxi cab heading to the hospital where Doctor Lewis Phillips and when he went to the desk and gave them his name the lady said "Please have a seat and I'll let Dr. Phillips know that you're here.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Roland flew to Tokyo to bring Mokuba home. When he pulled the car into the driveway of the Manor, Mokuba got out and ran inside and there stood Tea and she held out her arms and Mokie went to her and as her arms closed around him they sat on the floor and cried tears of sorrow and then Tea wiped his face and she said "We have to talk."

Roland came in and he went to the kitchen and got Greta and they went back to the living room where Tea and Mokie were sitting and then Mokuba asked "What's wrong with my brother?"

Tears filled the adults eyes when he asked that question and then Tea looked up at Roland and Greta and they nodded their heads as if to tell her she could tell him and then she turned back to Mokuba and she said "Your brother is really sick and it doesn't look very good."

Mokuba looked at Roland and Greta and he sobbed "Why, why didn't you both keep him safe like you promised me the day I left to go to school?"

Roland put his arm around Greta and he said in a very stern voice "Listen here young man, it was your brothers own decision to do what he did. You know how stubborn he can be and that he wouldn't listen to anything we said."

Tea then said "Stop it, just stop with the actuations. What Seto did he did because he felt that our marriage was ending and so he went outside our marriage to find someone who he thought could bring him more happiness then I ever could."

Mokuba then said "What did he do that would make him so sick that he'll die, I don't understand what you're saying."

Tea took a deep breath and then she said "Seto started having an affair with a young woman and then when she couldn't satisfy his needs he turned to someone else and it was that person who made him sick."

Mokuba wiped the tears from his face as he asked "Alright who was that person, what was her name?"

Tea closed her eyes and then she said "It wasn't a woman your brother was having an affair with, it was another man and this man was infected with the HIV virus and didn't know it and then he became sick and was tested and that's how he knew that he had AIDS and was dying. He went back to England to live with his younger brother where he died and when your brother found out that he was sick too he wrote me a letter telling me and that he was so remorseful for what he put me through."

Mokuba stood up and he yelled "You're all wrong, Seto isn't going to die he'll get better and come home you'll see. I hate all of you for telling me all the lies about my brother." Then he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut and fell onto the bed crying because he knew what they were saying was the truth but he didn't want to believe them.

Tea sat there and then she stood up and she went outside and walked through the garden and that's where Mai found her when she came to see her. Mai found out from Roland about what happened when they told Mokuba the truth and she nodded that she understood and then she went outside to find her friend.

Tea was sitting on the bench that Seto had proposed to her and she closed her eyes and prayed that everything that happen could all be turned around and that she and Seto were still married and that when their child was born they'd raise him together. She had had an ultra-sound the other day and found out that she was having a boy. She was lost in thought when Mai came walking up to her and then Tea heard her name being said and she looked up and there stood Mai.

Tears ran down her face as she said "Why is all this happening to my family?"

Mai sat down next to her and she put her arm around Tea and she said "Hon, sometimes life throws us things that we have a hard time dealing with and all we can do is try to go on with our lives. You are one of the strongest women that I know and with the support system that you have not only here but from your friends I know that you'll be able to deal with the loss of the father of your child and the man that you still love and always will."

Tea put her head on Mai's shoulder and they cried for the loss of loved ones and then the baby moved and Tea took Mai's hand and placed it on her belly and she felt the baby move too.

Then from behind them they heard "Tea I'm sorry for being a brat but I don't want to lose my brother. What am I suppose to do now?"

They turned around and there stood Mokuba who was crying and Mai stood up and Tea held out her arms and Mokie ran and he fell on the ground and laid his head in her lap as she said "Remember the great times you and Seto had and we'll be here for you and together we'll help each other get through this and I promise that Seto knows that we love him and that will help him when his time on this earth is through."

Mokuba looked up at Tea as tears ran down his face and he said "Where is Seto, he can't be alone now he need his family beside him as he goes through all this."

Tea looked up at Mai who shrugged as if to say "I don't know what to say."

Then Tea looked down at Mokuba and she said "Your right and I'm going to do some investigating and I'll find out where he is and we're all going to go be there to show him that we still love him even though he did some really stupid things."

Tea stood up and she said "You both go inside and tell Roland to meet me in Seto's Office, and tell him that we have some important things to do."

Tea opened Seto's Office door and went inside and sat at the desk where her husband had done business for Kaiba Corp. and she turned on the computer just as Roland walked in the door. "Please close the door, we have things to do in order to discover where Seto is because I'm going to make damn sure that my husband knows how much he is loved and wanted and all of us here at the Manor are coming with me."

Roland smiled at her and then he said "Alright the first place we need to go to is to talk to Dr. Chesterfield at Kaiba Corp. because he is Seto's private doctor. So then both Tea and Roland left the Manor and was on their way to talk to Dr. Chesterfield to find out where Seto was and Tea wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the prayer in this chapter...

Chapter Nine

Roland drove Tea to the hospital at Kaiba Corp. and as they rode the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, he told her "Dr. Chesterfield was the doctor who took care of Seto when Gozaburo would beat him for not obeying his orders and he and I have an understanding that no one was ever to find out what that bastard did to him."

The doors opened and they got off the elevator and Roland showed her to the doctor's Private Office and as they went inside the receptionist said "May I help you?"

Tea said "Will you please tell the doctor that Mrs. Kaiba is her to see him and also tell him that I won't take no for an answer."

The door opened and there stood Dr. Chesterfield and he said "What can I do for you?"

Tea said "Can we talk in private?"

Then the doctor showed them to his office and as they sat down he said "What is this about?"

Roland then spoke up and he said "We want to know where Seto is and don't you dare try to tell us that you don't know."

Chesterfield reached for a pen and he wrote down an address in New York and the he gave it to Roland and he said "This is where Seto is, but you really can't go there in your condition Mrs. Kaiba."

Tea looked at him and then she said "Listen to me and listen good, my husband is in a strange place alone and he's dying and I'm going to go there and be with him and let him know that he's not alone and no one can tell me that I can't go. Is that perfectly clear?"

The doctor looked at Roland and he said "You can allow her in her condition to go anywhere near Seto because he's still very contagious."

Tea stood up and she said "Listen to me you damn ass, I happen to know that being in the same room with Seto can't affect me and or my baby. I also know that touching the hand or holding a person with AIDS can't infect them, so why don't you stop talking and we'll be on our way and if any of this gets out to the press well you won't ever practice medicine here or anywhere else do you understand what I'm saying?"

Chesterfield shook his head yes and then Roland and Tea left the building and they drove back to the Manor where Tea went to the den and made all the arrangements for the flight from Domino to New York and then she came out and she said "Alright we have tickets on the next flight that is leaving Domino in the morning and so I suggest that we all get things packed that we will be needing and we get have an early dinner and get some sleep for the flight.

I want all of you to know that even though Seto did cheat on me and our marriage is over, I still love him like and I'm going to let him know that he's not alone and I want to thank you for wanting to come along and show Seto your love and support through this very difficult time.

He isn't going to be the same man that all of you remember, in fact he will be very thin and have dark circles under his eyes and he'll probably won't be able to talk very much since his body is shutting down. I won't have any of you show him that you're afraid to be in the same room with him, so if any of you want to stay here then let me know and I won't hold it against you. Now I suggest that we go to the kitchen and Greta will you please fix dinner for us and then I'm going to go to my room and get some rest and I suggest that all of you do the same."

Greta went over to Tea and she gave her an hug and whispered "God bless you for what you're doing. He was wrong but he still deserves to have his loved ones near during this time." Then she went to the kitchen and fixed a simple meal and after they all ate, they went to their bedroom and packed some things and then they all went to sleep.

Roland went and called everyone what it was about five the next morning and everyone got up and Greta had fixed breakfast and after the were done eating Tea said "Our flight leave Domino Airport around seven so we need to get there early so that Roland can find a parking place and we can all check in."

There was a knock on the door and when Roland opened it there stood Mai and she said "Can I go with you to see Seto?"

Tears filled Tea's eyes as she went to her and gave her an hug and she said "There's a ticket at the airport with your name on it." Roland took her case and put it beside the door with the others things and with Mokuba's help they loaded the van with all the cases and then they came back in and Roland said "We can leave anytime you want."

As they were getting into the van, Solomon drove up and as he, Yugi and Yami got out of the car they walked over to where Tea was and Solomon said "Please give this card to Seto for us and let him know that he's in our prayers."

Tea smiled and gave each of them a hug and kiss and they drove off and then Roland said "Let's be on our way." He then drove to the airport and after about ten minutes he found a nice parking place and it was near a place where they could get a cart to take their things to the terminal and as they got there and got all their things checked in, Tea said "Please can we say a prayer for Seto?"

They all held hands and as people looked on Greta said "Dear heavenly father we ask that you give our son, brother and husband your love and strength to get through this time in his life. We ask this in his name. Amen"

As they all bowed their heads as Greta said the prayer they didn't see that people around them stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads in a moment of silence.

Greta wiped the tears from her face as their flight was called and they all went to the right gate and they boarded the flight that would take them to New York.

Tea closed her eyes and her baby started to kick and she touched the spot where it was growing and she said "Hush little on we're going to see your daddy and I'm going to let him know that we have a son. The baby seemed to understand what his mommy was saying because he settled down and the plane took off.

Several hours later the pilot said "We will be landing in about five minutes so listen to the flight attendant as they tell you about getting ready for the landing."

When the wheels touched down Tea's eyes filled with tears because soon she would see Seto and she'd tell him about their son that was growing inside her. The flight attendant opened the doors and one by one everyone disembarked from the plane and as they passed through Security they went to find their things and Roland went to rent a vehicle for the trip from the airport to the place where Seto was.

Roland drove to the address that Dr. Chesterfield gave him and soon they were at a very nice place called "The Last Retreat" and as they all got out of the van and walked inside they were greeted by a woman who said "Welcome to The Last Retreat, can I help you?"

Tea then said "My husband is here and we've come to see him. Will you please let me know where Seto Kaiba is."

The lady smiled at her and she told them "Please come with me." She took them down a long hallway and then she stopped outside number 35 she said "Your husband is inside this room, but I must insist that all of you put on these gowns, gloves and wear these masks before you can go inside."

They all put on what the lady gave them and then Tea turned and said "Roland and I are going in first and let him know that we are here, then I'll come out and all of you can come in."

As the lady opened the door and Roland and Tea went inside they saw Seto lying there in bed and it was all Tea could do not to break down. Seto laid there and he was so skinny and the dark circles under his eyes made him look like an elderly man. They walked up to the bed and Tea softly said his name and Seto opened his eyes and tears filled his eyes as he tried to talk.

Roland lowered the rail and Tea sat down next to Seto and she said "Don't try to talk just listen please, we've come to be with you and there isn't anything that you can do to make us leave. She reached out and touched his face and wiped away the tears and then she smiled and said to Roland "Go get the others."

When he left the room he spoke to them and he said "Seto's in bad shape but Tea has told him that we're all here so if any of you don't want to come into the room we'll understand and then he looked down at Mokie and he said your brother needs to know that you love him and that you want to be here, so try to put a smile on your face when we go in."

As they all went into the room they bravely put on smiles and they went over and touched Seto's hand or face and they all told him that they love him and want to be there with him. Then Seto looked at Tea and she knew that he wanted to say something so she got near to him and he whispered "Why, why are all of you here?"

Tea then took his hand and gently placed it over the place where their baby was growing and he felt the baby move and tears filled his eyes and she softly said "That's you son."

Seto looked at her and he said "Aren't you afraid to be near me?"

Tea then put her hand on his face and she said "No, I'm not afraid to be here." Then she motioned to Mokie and he went over and stood beside the bed and he said "Big brother I didn't want you to be along so I asked Tea if there was some way that we could find you and be there to give you our love and support. I love you and will always love you."

Seto looked at his brother with tears in his eyes and he said "I love you too Mokie and I always will."

Soon Seto looked like he was tired and Tea said "We're going to let you get some rest but we'll be back after while." Then she stood and she leaned over and she kissed his cheek and then they all left the room. When the got outside Tea lost it and Roland caught her as she started to go down and she said "Why, why did this have to happen to him?"

They all walked out of the place and Roland drove to the hotel and they all took the keys and went upstairs and got some rest. Tea lay there on the bed and then she closed her eyes and she said just lost it and cried herself to sleep.

Later that day they all went back to see Seto and they were told that he was having trouble breathing and he was on a machine to breath for him and maybe it would be better if they came back later on. Tea turned to Roland and she said "Please take everyone back to the hotel, I'm staying here and then she looked at the lady and she walked back into the room and sat down and watched as the machine was breathing for him and she closed her eyes and prayed:

Our Father, Who art in heaven,

Hallowed be Thy Name.

Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done

On earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

And forgive us our debts,

As we forgive our debtors.

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil,

For Thine is the kingdom

And the power, and the glory, forever.

Amen.

When Tea was done, she noticed that Seto's breathing was a little easier and his body seemed to relax. She leaned back in the chair and she closed her eyes and she took a little nap.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Seto's end is near...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter Ten

Seto's POV:

I couldn't believe that my family wanted to find me and when they did they were here everyday sometimes once or twice and day. After all the hell that I put my sweet wife through she wanted me to know that we were having a son and that she would even want to talk let alone touch me well it made me want to turn the hands of time back and then maybe we'd be the family that we both wanted us to be.

I cried when Mokie said "I didn't want you to be alone now and Tea agreed and so she and Roland finally got Dr. Chesterfield to tell them where you were and well here we are. He also said that he loved me and always would" and I told him "I love you too and I'm so very proud to have a brother like him."

I have my good days and then when the bad days come well I have trouble breathing and they have to put me on a breathing machine and I'm given something to make me sleep while that machine is on. God, how I want to be there when Tea gives birth but I know that I'll be dead then and she told me "I will tell our son about what a good man you are and how you loved it when we found out that I was pregnant." How can Tea say those things when I was such a bastard to her? She is the best thing that ever happened to me and what did I do I threw it all away because I felt that I needed someone younger and then I fell in love with Bakura and well we all know what happened because of that.

I'm having trouble seeing them and at times I feel like I'm floating away and from what the doctors here have told me "You don't have much time left, you probably have less then a week."

They are giving me medicine to help fight some of the pain that I've been having and it makes me want to sleep all the time and when I am awake I'm not very lucid and I start having strange dreams that I'm already dead and that this is all a dream.

Mokuba's POV:

I'm so happy that we found Seto and that I could tell him that I love him and always will. It's so hard seeing him this way, you know after seeing him so vibrant and strong and now he's reduced to the man lying there so skinny and he looks like death all the time.

Tea is the best sister-in-law that I could ever ask for because she helped find Seto and with Roland's help we flew to New York so that Seto didn't have to be alone when his time comes. God, I hate to say that, because I don't want to lose my brother. Why did he have to be so damn stupid and mess around on Tea when she loved him so very much? I guess I'll never know because the doctors have told us "Mr. Kaiba has maybe a week to live."

I want this nightmare to be over and I want to wake up and find out that it was only a very bad dream and that Seto is alive and that he and Tea are happy and waiting for the birth of their first child. It's killing me to know that in less then a week I will love not only my older brother but my best friend.

Roland's POV:

I hate to see Seto lying there in that bed of death knowing that soon we will have to bury him. If only I had known what he was doing maybe I could of talked some sense into him and stopped all this from happening. I know that in reality he wouldn't of listened to me even if I talked till I was blue in the face.

I have to be strong not only for Greta but for Mokie and especially for Tea. It's like watching a movie and wanting the ending to be a happy one but knowing that it will turn out very badly and that the actor will die.

Greta cries herself to sleep at night when we're alone and all I can do is hold her and tell her that soon he will be in a better place and she said to me "He was in the best damn place he could ever be and then he threw it all away." I guess I had better get some sleep because tomorrow could be the day that we say good-bye to our oldest son.

Greta's POV:

What in the hell was wrong with that child when he decided to leave his wife and turn to some younger woman and then to some man that gave him HIV which turned into AIDS?

Roland is trying to be brave for all of us when deep inside he's dying little by little because he knows that soon we have to take Seto's body back to Domino and bury him. I want to wring his neck and find some way some kind of magical powers to make time turn back and maybe we would be an happy family like we were suppose to be.

Tea's POV:

Everyday that I walk into that room I want to scream and throw things at Seto for being so damn stupid to be in the mess he's in. I want to just turn around and walk out and get on a plane and go home and try to forget I ever knew him, but I can't because I'm having our son and when he's old enough he's going to ask "Where's my daddy" and what the hell am I going to tell him?

The doctors told us that we have less then a week to be with Seto before he passes away and the other day we were talking and I said "What name do you want your son to have?" Seto closed his eyes and then he said "Could we name him Samuel David Kaiba, after Mokie and my real dad?"

Tears filled my eyes when he said that and I told him "That's a very strong and great name to give our son."

I hate to lose the only man that I truly have loved and given myself to and so when his time is up I know that it's going to be so hard to say good-bye. Today when we came to his room and went inside there was a woman there and she was reading to Seto and when she saw us she started to get up but I told her to please stay.

Victoria was her name and Seto asked her "Could you sing that beautiful song to me I really want to hear it again?"

Victoria looked at me and I nodded that she should and so she began to sing and the song that she sang made us all start to cry and soon I was sobbing like a baby. Here is the song that she sang:

When you walk through a storm  
hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark.  
At the end of a storm is a golden sky

And the sweet silver song of a lark.  
Walk on through the wind,  
Walk on through the rain,  
Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown.

Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone.  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart

And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone.

When Victoria was through singing we heard Seto talk his last breath,

and Victoria ran and got a Nurse who call the doctor who came and we were asked to leave the room while they examine Seto. We all went out into the hallway and that's when I looked up towards heaven and I said

Dear God, please take care of Seto and forgive him for all the things that he's done and tell him that someday when my life is through I will be come home and we will be together again in the house of our Lord.

Today everyone is sitting inside the little Church of God and we are here to say good-bye to Seto Kaiba. He died from an lengthy illness and he left behind, an step father and mother, a brother and a wife and young son. We ask that God keeps Seto in the palm of his loving hands for ever. Amen.

Charity's POV:

I went to the doctor and he did several tests and he told me "The test show that you've contracted HIB, but it could be another ten years before we know if you've got AIDS. So every year I have to be tested all because I thought that Seto Kaiba was in love with me and that he was leaving his wife and we'd be married and then he cheated on me with some damn man and that man infected him with the AIDS that he died from and I could have it maybe but we won't know maybe for another ten years.

THE END

I want to thank dragonlady222, sherabo, minow1992, Nightfall2525, ayame11midou, ashfan16, redconvoy and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
